Home is elsewhere
by Nene2
Summary: Trunks wishes to talk to Goku in private. Is something wrong? Read to find out. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Home is elsewhere  
  
  
Laughter could be heard coming from the Capsule Corporation building from miles away. The crowd of Z-warriors gossiped and shared jokes after Gohan's defeat over Cell.  
The entire gang was there except for Trunks who was taking a nap after Bulma insisted that he needed to rest.  
  
All the Z-warriors were talking when Trunks walked in smiling.  
"Hey Trunks!" greeted al his friends.  
"Hey guys!" smiled Trunks waving to his friends.  
"Did you have a good rest?" asked Krillin.  
"Yeah, I did," replied Trunks in a cheery voice.  
  
Trunks looked across at Goku who was smiling at him. Trunks smiled back.  
"Goku, can I talk to you in private for a second?" asked Trunks in a much less cheery voice.  
  
The smile on everyone's face disappeared as they all stared at Trunks. They could all tell from Trunks' voice that something was bothering him.  
"Trunks, are you alright, man? You don't sound too good," asked Krillin worriedly.  
"I'm fine, Krillin. I just want to talk to Goku, that's all," answered Trunks.  
Krillin managed to smile at his friend.  
  
Without hesitation, Goku stood up and followed Trunks out onto the balcony.  
All the Z-warriors wanted to hear what Trunks and Goku are talking about, but they didn't want to be caught eavesdropping, so they decided to watch TV. Everyone pretended to be watching TV, but their attention was on Trunks and Goku the whole time. Occasionally they would peep on their friends.  
  
Meanwhile out on the balcony, both Trunks and Goku were standing next to each other leaning against the balcony rail in silence. Trunks had his head hanging down and Goku was peeping at his friend. Suddenly Trunks looked up and faced Goku.  
  
"Goku, can I trust you with something?" asked Trunks.  
"Always, Trunks," replied Goku.  
  
  
*******************  
  
This is the first part of Home is elsewhere. I'm planning on writing the second part of it soon, so please read this part and review to tell me what you think about it. Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Home is elsewhere 2   
  
For a second Trunks hesitated before speaking.   
"Goku, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow," stated Trunks.   
"So soon! Why don't you stay for a few more days?" asked Goku. Trunks shook his head.   
"I was going to leave tomorrow, but I just want to enjoy a peaceful day with my family and friends. Gohan always told me that before the androids invaded the earth, life was very peaceful. I want to experience that peace before I leave," explained Trunks.   
  
"Why do you want to leave so soon, Trunks?" asked Goku.   
"I've been gone for a very long time now, I miss my mother and I really want to go back to destroy the androids in my world," began Trunks. " Besides, I don't feel that I belong here," added Trunks.   
  
"What do you mean by you don't feel that you belong here, Trunks? Is it something about the way we've treated you?" asked Goku confused.   
"No, I don't mean that, Goku! You guys have all been so kind to me, I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am. It's just that I'm from the future and even though all of my family and friends are alive in this world, this isn't my home," explained Trunks.   
  
"But you said that you missed Gohan," exclaimed Goku.   
"I did and I still do and I know that I always will. Gohan was like a father to me. If it wasn't for Gohan I probably wouldn't be standing here right now. Gohan will always be in my heart and I will miss the Gohan in this world, but I still have to return home," whispered Trunks his eyes swelling up with tears at the thought of Gohan.   
  
"What about Bulma?" asked Goku.   
"I think that I will miss mother the least, because she is still alive in my world," answered Trunks truthfully.   
  
"And Vegeta?" whispered Goku, knowing that Vegeta has very keen hearing.   
At the mention of his father's name Trunks appeared shock and stared at Goku. Trunks turned his head and looked across at his father.   
Vegeta as usual was sitting away from the other Z-warriors, his arms crossed with the usual frown on his face glaring at the television.   
Trunks looked away form his father, but he didn't look at Goku.   
  
"What about your father, Trunks?" persisted Goku.   
"I've survived for 17 years without a father, I'm sure that I can live without him for the rest of my live. As much as I'll miss him, I know that he wouldn't give a damn. Besides, meeting my father and spending an entire year alone with him is more than I can ask for," answered Trunks in a low and sad voice.   
  
Goku knew that if the thought of living without a father if Trunks returned to his world couldn't change Trunks' mind, nothing could. Goku sighed.   
"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Goku.   
"No, you're the first to know," replied Trunks.   
  
"Goku, please don't tell anyone about this, I don't feel like telling anyone just yet. I don't want to ruin everyone's mood. I'll tell mother and father tomorrow," pleaded Trunks.   
"You can count on me," replied Goku in his cheery voice giving Trunks a thumbs up.   
"Thanks Goku. I can always count on you," grinned Trunks.   
  
"We better go back inside or everyone will think we flew off," smiled Goku.   
"Good idea," agreed Trunks.   
They both walked back into the lounge to rejoin their friends, Goku in the front followed by Trunks.   
  
"Hey, dad, Trunks! Is everything alright?" asked Gohan.   
'Everything is just fine, Gohan," smiled Trunks.   
Everybody knew that whatever was troubling Trunks is now gone.   
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep now. See you, guys," waved Trunks.   
"See you, Trunks," yelled everyone.   
  
As Trunks walked out of the room he passed by Vegeta. Trunks turned and smiled at his father.   
"Goodnight father," said Trunks.   
Vegeta raised his hand, but did not say anything. Trunks raised his own hand in response.   
As Trunks walked back to his room he knew that he would never ever forget his father.   
  
  
****************   
  
This is the last part to Home is elsewhere. Sorry it took so long. I hope that you liked it. I'm really sorry if you're disappointed. I really am sorry for making the first part so short, but I felt that if I combined the two parts it would be too long.   
  
Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part and please review this part. I really appreciate it! *_*   
  
PS:Thanks to ChichiX for telling me about my mistake. Really appreciate it,


End file.
